


It's About Trust

by Imasupermuteant



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, not as much porn as you would expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasupermuteant/pseuds/Imasupermuteant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North and York have a pretty good thing going on, Theta and Delta have a lot of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Trust

“You had to have known that I wouldn’t be happy about this.”   
  
“So what are you gonna do,” York says with lick of his lips, “ _Spank me?_ ”   
  
North has to admit that the picture it paints is a good one, he would love to take York over his knee and go to town until he’s a mess of tears and come. The thought of it alone makes North’s dick twitch.   
  
_Are you really going to spank him?_ Theta asks. His voice is, thankfully, only in North’s head since the armor and it’s holographic unit are both offline and safely tucked way. North can’t help but flinch a little bit in surprise. One thing about never pulling his AI; it sure makes any kind of sex incredibly awkward.   
  
“No.” North says out loud to both of them, “Because you like being spanked and I’m not going to reward your bad behavior.”   
  
_Please go offline Theta, or at least stop paying attention. This is uncomfortable for me._  
  
“Why?” Says York and  _Why?_  says Theta. The similarity in tone makes North feel significantly less aroused.   
  
One problem at a time, North reminds himself.   
  
“York,” He says as gently as he can, “You embarrassed me in front of our friends, and you tried to get a rise out of me so I would punish you. But spankings aren't a punishment and I would never raise my hand to you in anger, so we’re going to have to find another solution.”   
  
He waits while York processes. It’s obvious his lover is at least partway into headspace, and York's tone of voice will just push him deeper. It just comes so easily to him, to be commanding with York. This might be the first time they've done anything like this without it being about sex first and foremost, North still isn’t sure that York fully understands what he’s gotten himself in to.   
  
On the other hand, there is something so satisfying about the downward cast of York’s eyes when North chastises him. The way his feet shuffle in place and his hands twist together is-- affecting, if not arousing.   
  
_I think you do want to spank him, though._  Theta says with a little too much interest and North tries not to wince.   
  
“So you’re going to stand in the corner and think about what you did until I say your time is up.” North says. He can only deal with one issue at a time, and one of those issues requires actual speech.  
  
“What?” York’s lower lip pushes out and his eyes get big and wet, “You’re putting me in the corner? Boss, that’s no fair!”   
  
North almost expects him to stomp a foot, but he just crosses his arms and looks put out. He can tell they’ve settled into role now, by the sound of York’s voice and the fact that he seems genuinely upset at the prospect of corner time. It’s adorable.   
  
“Corner.” North says, “Ten minutes.” And he watches York stomp into the corner with a glowing feeling spreading in his chest. Being stern is hard when York is so precious.   
  
York stands stiffly with his hands balled into fists at his sides. But he doesn't drop out of role to protest nor does he safeword. It is deeply satisfying.   
  
North sets a 10 minute alarm on his phone and sits down on the bed. He’s deep enough into headspace that he probably shouldn’t attempt an important conversation, but there’s enough time to have a chat with Theta and, hopefully, prevent a ruined evening. Better to get it over with now.  
  
_Theta._  He mouths the words to himself silently, to be sure that his meaning gets across their neural connection clearly.  _We’ve talked about this before, you know._    
  
_I know._  Theta’s voice in his mind is just as clear as it would be out loud.  _I just don’t get why you always want to kick me out for this stuff._  
  
North sighs softly through his nose,  _Do you remember how we talked about what kinds of things are private adult things and what kinds of things are okay to share?_    
  
_Yeah._  Theta appears in North’s field of vision, kicking his feet in a way that is so similar to York’s ususal behavior that North feels a fresh wave of discomfort. _But I think that the stuff you guys do is really cool. It feels nice. And I’m not actually a little kid, you know. I’m not human._  
  
_You feel a little too much like a kid for me to be okay with sharing this with you._  North says.  _It’s important to me that I not hurt you or make you uncomfortable when I do sexual stuff with York, so I need you to log off or sleep. If you keep tuning in when we do this I’ll have to pull you, okay?_  
  
Theta hangs his head.  _Okay._  He says, _I’m really sorry. I was just curious._  
  
_It’s okay to be curious._  North tells him,  _Just because I don’t feel okay letting you watch what I do, doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it, okay? Maybe we can get some books or a documentary on human sexuality?_    
  
_I guess._  Theta says, _rocking back on his heels, I mean, I already know about sex and stuff. I just really like the other stuff you do._    
  
North blinks in surprise. He honestly hadn’t considered that Theta’s strange fascination with his sex life would have anything to do with something other than-- well-- sex.   
  
_Why are you so interested?_    
  
Theta thinks for a few slow second before responding,  _I guess it just seems like York really trusts you. That’s why you like it, right?_  
  
_Yeah._  North says,  _That is why I like it. I trust him too, you know. It goes both ways._  
  
_But you like it best because he trusts you._ Theta insists, _because you like to take care of him._  
  
_That’s right._  North smiles, _letting his eyes rest on York’s turned back and feeling a crescendo of fondness._  
  
_But you like taking care of me too,_ Theta says,  _and I want to feel the way you do. I could take care of York too._  
  
_Theta,_  North sighs, _What York and I do together is very different from the way I treat you, even if sometimes I use similar words. You know that right?_  
  
_Yeah,_  Theta’s head hangs down low and North can’t help but feel like an asshole for letting the kid down. This has got to be the strangest conversation he’s ever had.   
  
_York and I spent a lot of time talking about how I want to take care of him,_ North explains,  _and a really big part of that was about how York doesn’t need me to do it, but he lets me do it anyway. Because it’s his choice, I can let him trust me with this. Do you understand?_  
  
_I think so?_ Theta says.   
  
_I can’t let you participate in this,_  North tells him, _Even a little bit, because you can’t make that decision. You’re in my head, Theta. You don’t really have a choice about whether or not you can trust me. Even if you did, I get to make a choice too, and I don’t want to do this with you._  
  
It feels a little harsh to say, but Theta just nods,  _Even if I’m not actually a human child, and I think that it would be really cool to play with you and York, you get to say no. That’s a really important part of this stuff, I know because I read it on the internet._  
  
North closes his eyes against the pain of knowing that Theta googled his kinks. _Sure._    
  
_Okay. I’m gonna give you guys privacy then._  Theta says,  _I don’t really mind anyway because you’re going to do sex stuff soon and that part is gross._  
  
North may never do sex stuff again, not after all that. But Theta has already made himself scarce and his phone is making a soft chime, so North stands and walks back to his boy.   
  
“Time’s up.” He says, finding the right tone and rhythm easily, “Are you ready to talk about what you did?”   
  
York turns around slowly and takes two stiff steps closer to North. He’s shaky on his feet, and for a moment North is scared that he might have dropped, or somehow strained a muscle in standing still for so long. But the blotchiness of York’s face and the tears clinging to his eyelashes belie the truth.  
  
“Th-that was the worst, boss.” York says with a sniff, “I thought it was just going to be boring and stupid but I-- I just--”   
  
“Hey,” North spreads his arms open to take York into a hug and kisses at the tears on his cheeks, “It’s okay. I forgive you.”  
  
“I am so, so sorry about grabbing your butt in the mess hall.”   
  
“Apology accepted.” North says with a kiss to York’s forehead. “Now why don’t you come sit in my lap and we can read a story or something?”   
  
York grins through a few remaining tears, “Will you touch my dick while you read to me?”   
  
North raises an eyebrow, imagining York squirming around in his lap while North reads from their book of fairytales and leisurely jerks him off. The last time they did that he got almost all the way through Goldilocks and the Three Bears before York got so impatient he started rubbing off against North’s leg.   
  
“I’ll think about it.” He says with a magnanimous nod, and York goes to get the book. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request for North and daddy kink on the [ Red vs Blue Kinkmeme](http://shotguns-lap.dreamwidth.org/681.html?thread=34729#cmt34729).


End file.
